


What If We Love Like Fools

by LaurytheLatrator



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Boyle's Wedding, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurytheLatrator/pseuds/LaurytheLatrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings were one of the only occasions where adults got dressed to the nines and slow danced. And Amy was here, sitting at her table, sipping her champagne and poking at the bizarre unpronounceable meat on her plate. She felt so pathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If We Love Like Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I fully expect canon to render this fic obsolete, but hey, what if?  
> Also, just to get you in the mood:  
> http://imgur.com/ubIMLoM

Amy Santiago sipped from her champagne flute as she gazed wistfully at the dancers twirling on the floor. Weddings were one of the only occasions where adults got dressed to the nines and slow danced. Amy had been to many weddings in her life, five of her brothers' and seven of her cousins', but she rarely had a date with whom to dance.

Terry looked amazing in his suit, and his wife was as gorgeous and poised as ever in her midnight blue gown. They were performing a perfectly executed box step waltz as they glided around the other couples. Captain Holt and Kevin were in a close embrace, not doing anything fancy, just turning in circles and swaying; every once in a while they murmured something and gave each other slight smiles. Of course, Boyle and Vivian were in the center, in their own world.

And Amy was here, sitting at her table, sipping her champagne and poking at the bizarre unpronounceable meat on her plate. She felt so pathetic.

"Sup." Amy looked up to see Rosa settling into the seat beside her. Rosa looked gorgeous, of course, in a simple one-shoulder black dress. "Where's good listener guy?" She asked, sounding, like always, as if she didn't care what the answer was. Amy slumped further in her seat.

"I didn't invite him." She admitted. "I wasn't sure if it was, you know, appropriate."

"Why?" Rosa prodded her. "Invitation said plus one."

"Going to a wedding, that's really intimate." Amy insisted, finishing off her drink. "It felt too fast. I know we've known each other over a year now, but in terms of dating, we're still pretty casual." Amy pursed her lips as she said that. She still had a lot of qualms and uncertainty about her relationship with Teddy. Rosa must've picked up on it, because her perfectly crafted eyebrows rose in a look that demanded explanation. "He's a great guy, I'm just not sure if there's," Amy sought for the right words, "A spark." 

There was an abrupt sputtering cough from a couple tables away which made Rosa and Amy turn. Gina was patting a red faced Jake on the back as he covered his mouth with his clenched fist. Amy watched with some concern, but looked away when she felt herself grow wistful again.

Jake was at the wedding party table, and he'd been so caught up in his best man duties that she hadn't been able to see him at all. Plus, with the wedding planning and her spending her off hours with Teddy, they hadn't spent too much time together outside of work since the Tactical Village. It was a shame, because Amy had thought that, since the Bet was over, she and Jake had been becoming better friends.

"Well," Rosa said, jerking Amy back into the present, "It's an open bar and enough dudes're around, and for a hotel reception hall this place is romantic enough, if you're into that. Maybe you'll find someone you like better." It might've been one of the most encouraging things Amy'd ever heard Rosa say. It was touching, and made her smile involuntarily. 

"What about you?" Amy asked, trying to cover her overly emotional reaction. "Do you have a game plan for this reception?"

Rosa nodded once, "Yup. Say nothing, drink, leave as soon as it's polite." Amy winced sympathetically and was about to say something equally encouraging, but Rosa spoke first. "Step two is calling my name. See ya." She rose from her seat and strode away.

Amy watched her go with a frown, wishing she had someone to talk to. She glanced longingly over at the wedding party table, only to find that Jake was looking at her too. Amy blinked and rose her hand in a half hearted wave. Jake's mouth quirked a little, but it was hardly his usual easy smile. Amy saw Gina poke his arm and she mouthed, what Amy was pretty sure was, _Get it, girl._

Making a mental note to brush up on her lipreading, Amy made another attempt to eat the mystery meat on her plate. It was probably the height of fine cuisine, but she was hesitant to put anything this strange in her mouth. _The Amy Santiago story_ , a voice supplied in her mind, causing a reluctant giggle to bubble up from her throat.

"Hey, Santiago." The same voice said as Jake appeared standing in front of her. "You looked lonely, and I thought, well clearly she needs me to entertain her." He spoke with bravado, but there was an underlying current of care and solidarity. Amy ducked her head to hide her gratitude. "How you doing?" Jake asked as he leaned on the table. She couldn't help noticing what a charming picture he presented, the casual posture coupled with the clean dark lines of his suit.

"I'm fine." Amy told him, and it was true now. He nodded, seeming distracted, and she decided there was no harm in complimenting him. "You're doing a great job, by the way. Your best man speech had some… questionable moments," Jake grimaced, obviously knowing it was true, "But you've been such a good friend to Boyle this whole time. It's really nice to see you being, you know," She could feel herself flush, " _Mature_."

Jake hummed, looking inscrutable in a way he rarely did, and held out his hand to her. "Wanna dance?" Amy's mouth fell open and a couple nonsensical syllables came out. There were no words to express her disbelief. Jake's face scrunched up with disappointment. "Probably should've expected that reaction." He said, withdrawing the offer as he began to back away. Without thinking about it, Amy caught his hand before it could fall. They both looked down at the unexpected touch. His palm was surprisingly smooth, but her thumb caught on the faint remnants of scars on the back of his knuckles, matches to her own. Amy swallowed, forcing down the buzzing in her stomach. 

"You know how to waltz?" She asked to break the uncomfortable moment.

"Oh god no." Jake replied. "No, but I've gone to enough middle school dances to fake my way through a slow dance." He gave a gentle tug on her hand, her cue to either release his hand or accept it. Amy stood from her seat, seeing his eyes widen in genuinely pleased surprise. She wasn't quite sure of what she was doing and why, but she'd wanted to dance, and slow dancing with Jake seemed like a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Jake lead her out onto the dance floor, finding some free space. Amy could see Boyle gesturing at them, but then Jake, intentionally or not, turned her so Boyle was hidden behind him. She nearly jumped when his hands came to rest on her waist, and she hurried to place hers on his shoulders. They'd rarely had such physical contact, so it felt a little strange, but Amy found herself enjoying his warmth and his weight. Jake moved them slowly in a loose shuffling circle.

"You're not so bad at this." Amy pointed out, then frowned as she recalled the last and only time they'd danced. "Just don't embarrass me with a spinny move or a dip, got it?" Jake let out a put upon sigh.

"Fine, take all the fun out of it." Despite his words, he seemed to be enjoying himself if his smile was anything to go by. Watching his face felt too intense, so Amy settled her gaze on his tie. It was purple, the same shade as her dress, she wondered how that happened. "You look great, by the way." Jake said. "Better than great, you look amazing." Amy glanced down at herself with surprise; it was a standard sort of dress, nothing too fancy or expensive. Gina had done her make up at first, but Amy had toned it down. Her hair was in an up-do, but that was pretty common for her anyway. There wasn't anything truly remarkable about her tonight, she thought. "Teddy should be sorry he isn't here to see you." Jake added after a moment.

Amy wasn't sure how Jake felt about Teddy. He oscillated between being super friendly, like they were best pals, and then grouchy and sullen. She knew he'd been very competitive about breaking the course record, which had confused her because he generally only cared about the Coolest Kill award. He always wished her well when she was going on a date with Teddy, but something about the way he looked when he said it made her wonder…

"You look nice too, Jake." Amy said, trying to shake the ideas from her head. "The suit suits you." Jake laughed a little at her wordplay. She swallowed as she watched his throat move. Without completely meaning to, Amy shifted closer so her wrists fell over his shoulders. "The ladies better watch out." It was a joke, but the churning in her gut was too real.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Vivan's side of the isle is pretty much all over forty." Jake remarked, and it was probably a bad sign that Amy felt so relieved. But then she heard him mutter, "At least Bernice isn't here."

"Who's Bernice?" Amy asked, the familiar prickle of jealousy rising beneath her skin. 

"Uh, cartoon dump truck, don't worry about it." He answered quickly, and she would've pressed the subject if Jake hadn't shifted his hands along her back and tugged her closer. Her arms curled around his neck as their bodies came into contact. Amy was taken aback by the sudden movement and the fission created as their clothes brushed together. "Sorry," Jake said, and she watched up close as he nervously sucked his lower lip between his teeth, "Is this cool?" On the contrary, heat was flaring uncontrollably inside her.

"Yeah," Amy said with a jerky nod, "This is good. We're good." There was a lull in their conversation as they continued to dance. The music might've changed, but they didn't notice. Amy tried to keep her gaze somewhere over his shoulder, but her eyes wandered to Jake's face, noticing details she hadn't seen before, like the freckles over his cheek bones, the stubble he'd missed right under his mouth, and the hair curling beneath his ears.

"Boyle seems happy," She watched his jaw move without really hearing the words, "I was half expecting something to go horribly wrong tonight." 

"Yeah." Amy murmured without thinking. Her voice came out soft and breathless. The muscles in his neck jumped as Jake turned his head. Amy met his inquisitive eyes. Several minute expressions passed over his face, and Amy could not catalogue every twitch to process his emotions. 

Jake's lips parted as he breathed out. He was leaning closer, slowly, a question in his heated gaze. It didn't take long for Amy to find the right answer. She leaned into him and kissed him softly. His lips were supple, and with that provocative image from before in her mind, she soothed his lower lip tenderly between her own. Jake hummed, the sound buzzing between them, and he returned the kiss just as sweetly. Amy didn't want to let go of the moment, so they drew it out, with languid brushes of lips against lips.

In the end, it was Jake who broke the kiss. He sighed, keeping his eyes closed, and rested his forehead against hers. Amy didn't even want to blink, she wanted to drink this unbelievable sight in. There was no frenetic energy, no deceptive grins, no skirting around uncomfortable emotions. Jake was beautiful in his earnest contentment. Amy thought she might like to see him like this forever.

Their moment of peace didn't last. 

"That's my man!" Boyle's voice rang out, amplified throughout the reception hall. Amy jolted, looking wildly around. Everyone, every single person, from Boyle's aunt to the Captain to the flower girl, was staring at them. Boyle stood at the head of the reception hall, holding the band's mic and pointing their way. "That's my best man! I knew you could do it, Jakey!" Jake removed one hand from her waist to slash across his throat, gesticulating viciously at Boyle.

Amy pushed herself off of him, doubts and anxiety plaguing her mind like bees. Oh god, they had just kissed in front of a room of over a hundred people, including her boss and coworkers. This was beyond inappropriate, this was humiliating. And Peralta of all people! How could she let herself do that? Since when was he even interested? Unless…

Unless it was all a game.

"Did you…?" She said quietly, unable in her shock to speak louder. "Was this a joke? A bet?" 

"No!" Jake exclaimed, eyes wide and frantic. "Nothing like that, Amy, I'm being serious—" 

"Serious? You?" Amy laughed harshly. "Spare me, Peralta." She turned away from his petrified face, which had to be faked, and stormed away to the exit. The eyes and ears of everyone were trained on her, but Amy bit her tongue as she marched single-mindedly through the crowd. Behind her she could hear the stirring of commotion, the concerned voices of their coworkers, but as soon as the double doors swung shut behind her, they were reduced to silence. 

She was in a typical bland hotel hallway, her heels rubbing on the thick patterned carpet as she leaned against the beige wall to catch her breath. Everything felt like it was moving too fast for her to understand. The worst part was, it was not the stares afterwards or the thought of Teddy that made her eyes prickle with tears; it was remembering how wonderful being in Jake's arms and kissing him and watching his face had been. It was realizing that she'd wanted it for a long time, hidden even from herself by verbal barbs and shy silence. There were so many reasons why it would be impractical to be involved with Peralta, but she longed for it all the same, and that… well, that just made Amy foolish.

"Amy!" The creak of the door opening was accompanied instantly with Jake calling for her. In her surprise she made the mistake of glancing at him. Jake seemed to slump against the door frame, and he said with apparent immeasurable relief, "Thank god."

Amy pushed off the wall and hurried down the hallway. She couldn't bear to face him, not while she was so obviously vulnerable. Some part of her, maybe it was the swarm of bees still overtaking her brain, knew that he couldn't be feeling what she was. He was Peralta, the master of flirting and casual seduction, who didn't care enough about a woman to take her on a nice date, who preferred a quickie in his disgusting backseat. Kissing her was instant gratification for him, that's all it could be.

"Amy! Don't go, come on!" His footsteps chased after her, but Amy had always been faster than him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about what happened in there." Amy let out a wet sound of disbelief. "Boyle was being overbearing and trying to be supportive, you know, being Boyle. I didn't want to humiliate you, Amy, you gotta believe me." He sounded strained, and not just from jogging to keep up. "I thought… I mean… we were…"

"Please, Jake, I don't wanna be jerked around, okay?" She pleaded, not daring to look back. "I'm in a good place, _we're_ —"

"I know, I know you've already got someone." Jake cut in, and that stopped her in place. She could hear his footsteps stutter as he halted abruptly. Amy needed a moment to realize what he meant. Her thing with Teddy wasn't what she'd referred to. She was far more worried about her and Jake's partnership and fragile friendship remaining intact.

"Amy, the last thing I want is to jerk you around." He continued in a rushed confession. Uncertain if she should, but feeling compelled, Amy turned around. Jake looked pale, and more anxious than she'd ever seen him, and his hands fluttered uneasily as he talked. "I'm trying to be serious, I'm working on it, really. I'm still kinda stupid sometimes, but I am serious about you, I'm seriously, _seriously_ into you."

It was all running in circles around her head. "What does that mean?" Amy asked helplessly. "What do you want?" Jake shifted under her stare, before he focused intently on her eyes and hardened his jaw.

"If I asked you to stop seeing Teddy, to date me and be my girlfriend, would you?" It was a declaration contorted into a question. Clarity came to her as Amy watched him twitch and squirm. There were no more bees; there were only butterflies.

Amy drew a deep breath and lowered her gaze to the carpet. Quietly, she said, "You didn't ask." She hadn't thought Jake could look more desperate.

"I know, but I was going to!" He cried, flinging his arms out wide. "The day after the tactical village I came up to you and I was gonna ask you out, but you were leaving to see Teddy, and I thought, if he made you happy, I shouldn't—"

"No, Jake," Amy interrupted him, "I meant you framed it as a hypothetical." He looked very confused, so she stepped forward and said firmly, "Ask me, for real, right now." Understanding dawned on him. In a moment, this nervous desperate man gave way to the Jake she knew, cool, confident, cheery.

"Amy Santiago," Jake said in a low rumble, "Will you go out with me?"

He didn't even have time to draw a breath, because Amy launched herself head first into a kiss. It was intensely passionate, in fact, overly so. Jake stumbled and careened sideways into the wall, and despite her insistent lips he started laughing. He was so clearly happy and carefree, kissing her back haphazardly through his laughter. The abrupt lessening of tension proved too much, and Amy couldn't take it; she stopped and rested her head in his neck to bury her giggles. They hung on to each other tightly as they shook and gasped for breath and through every burst of laughter.

"Oh my god." Jake said simply as he pressed a lazy kiss on the top of her head, the gaiety still in his voice. Amy fought through her exhilaration to find words.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" She asked him, her lips moving against his throat. "We could get coffee or go back to my apartment or whatever." His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and Amy felt a rush, knowing that she was able to witness these tiny details and catalogue each one for the foreseeable future.

"I might've booked a room in this hotel." Jake confessed sheepishly. Her brow knitting in a frown, she pulled back to look at him.

"So you did plan this?" Amy asked, slightly disappointed.

"Not like that," He assured her, "Apparently I have a compulsion to spend stupid amounts of money on the off-chance it'll make you like me." Jake shrugged, as if that could minimize what he'd just said.

Amy blushed deeply. "What, really?"

"Yeah." Jake confirmed, and he was looking at her differently, and sounding distracted. "I only really spend this much on myself, but apparently I care about you as much as I do about me."

"I'm pretty sure that's the narcissist's definition of love." Amy quipped with a smirk.

Jake was staring at her lips as he said, "Whatever you wanna call it." Then he kissed her again, and it wasn't at all like the sweet kiss on the dance floor or the bumbling enthusiastic one she'd given him. He kissed her heatedly, hungrily, with purpose, and Amy moaned as she leaned into it. His hands ran up her sides and glided down her back, rumpling her dress and exposing skin beneath the hem. Amy grappled for his collar, and one of her finely manicured fingernails accidentally dug into his neck. Unexpectedly, Jake groaned and tugged her closer, their bodies fully molded together. Amy held on as his tongue did something amazing in her mouth, and she felt a rush between her legs at the thought of what else his tongue might do.

"Room?" She murmured against his lips.

"10-4." Jake replied breathlessly. He grabbed her hand and they pushed off the wall and started down the hallway. At first they kept a normal pace, swinging their hands leisurely, glancing at the other from the corners of their eyes. But then Jake pulled ahead, his legs were longer, and Amy couldn't let that slide, she passed him quickly, throwing him a saucy daring look. Soon they were racing down the hall, Amy staying on her tip toes so her heels wouldn't drag on the carpet, his tie flapping behind him, their palms still clasped tightly together.

They skidded to a halt in front of the elevators, panting heavily with matching toothy grins. Jake jabbed at the button and pulled her into the first that opened. She watched him closely, and there was a swoop in her stomach that had nothing to do with the elevator. It had been five minutes, so obviously Amy needed to kiss him. She'd never thought she'd be one of those people making out in an elevator, she'd always had impeccable self-control. However, Amy had never expected the thrill of having Jake backed into a corner and shivering as she took his face in her hands. Their lips fit and found the rhythm as if they'd been made for this, for one another. Jake was very vocal, soft hums and rough groans, sounds just spilling from his throat. Amy thought it made sense, he never shut up, not even when he was being kissed.

"This is amazing." Jake groaned, and she felt his hands move lower along her back. Amy arched into him, letting him know it was okay, and his fingers splayed on her hips. Amy found herself shifting against his body, liking the firmness of his muscles pressing into her curves. Jake moaned suddenly, his hands gripping her ass and holding her in place. She felt the hardness beneath his dress pants, and Amy flushed with power.

"Hang in there." She murmured as the elevator doors opened with a ding. Walking backwards, Amy pulled the dazed Jake out. "Where?" Jake answered with a tilt of his head down the hall, and he lead them to one of the bland doors. Amy stared when she saw the number. "It's literally 1004." She remarked, more confused than anything.

"Seemed hilarious when I booked it." Jake said as he swiped the electronic key. "And I got to make that police code joke, you seemed into those." Amy shook her head and followed him through into the dark room. Jake hesitated by the bed, fingers hovering around the lamp on the nightstand. "This is the part where I say we don't have to do anything sexual, even though that's clearly something I want right now."

"You're such a gentleman." Amy said dryly as she plucked the pins from her up-do and shook her hair out. "Now take off your pants." The light came on and in one swift move the clean-cut black fabric was pooled at his feet and kicked away. Amy smirked to herself as she stepped out of her heels.

Her hands were at the dress' zipper when Jake interrupted her. "Hey, hang on." She looked over to see him, tie hanging around his neck, jacket discarded, shirt half unbuttoned, navy blue underwear tight around his erection, staring at her like she'd stolen his candy. "I've been watching you in that dress and those," He gestured at her nylons, "Tights things all day, the least you could do is let me take them off you. That's, like, the best part."

"Well, fine," She said, trying to cover with impatience how much that simple admission turned her on, "Undress faster." Amy sat on the edge of the bed, kicking her legs idly, and she eyed Jake as he continued unbuttoning his shirt.

She wasn't sure why, maybe it was the childlike way he behaved, she hadn't expected the dusting of dark hairs over his pecks. Yes, as he got to the last buttons, she could see there was hair over his navel, trailing down under the fitted boxers. Jake wasn't overly muscular, but his stomach was taut, and his waist dipped in, and his hips formed a slight V, making her mind wander downwards again. As he pushed the shirt over his shoulders, his tie falling with it, Amy was reminded again of how much she loved Jake's arms. Lean, but strong, leading down to his hands, and Amy had always had a weakness for hands.

Jake looked over at her then, just a casual glance, but he must've seen the want in her eyes, because he crossed over to her and kissed her fiercely. Amy moaned into his open mouth, feeling him press her down onto the bed. She went willingly, opening her legs and pulling him to rest over her. Jake's fingers crept up her thighs, finding the beginning of the nylons.

"I never thought these were sexy until you wore them." Jake told her as he broke the kiss to drag them down. Amy shimmied and he pulled them off over her toes. He spared one curious look at the tiny crumpled result, before shrugging and tossing them over his shoulder. Jake descended on her again, his hands skimming up her sides as he lowered his mouth to her right above the dress' neckline. Amy writhed as he surprised her with a lick to her clavicle.

"Ooh, that feels good." She sighed as he sucked a red mark underneath it. His grin pressed into her skin.

"It'll feel even better once you're naked." He said right as his fingers found the zipper. Amy tried to help but Jake gently pushed her shoulders into the bed. He dragged the purple dress up her body, taking his time as the material bunched, finally pulling it up her arms and over her head. She lay on the bedspread in her black bra and panties, nothing lacy or silk, not a matching set that she bought, those were expensive, something she paired herself. Amy would've felt self-conscious if it wasn't for the way Jake's eyes jumped from her breasts down and back again, swallowing thickly.

"Good?" She asked, in a higher breathy pitch.

Jake nodded, "Great." He didn't move.

"Jake," Amy said, her fingers finding and tangling with his, "You should probably touch me now." Together their hands moved to her breasts. Jake squeezed through the cup, and Amy sat up enough to unclasp the bra behind her back. The bra soon went the way of the nylons and her dress.

"You're gorgeous, Amy." He told her, looking intently into her eyes. Amy couldn't handle all the emotions in his gaze, so she buried her fingers into his hair and pulled him down to her chest. Jake obediently sucked a hickey into her breast as he cradled them tenderly. Amy moaned as his mouth worked wonders over her. Her nipples were hard, and she gasped when he pinched one with his fingers and the other lightly with his teeth. His name came out in a whisper as Jake traveled lower, peppering her abdomen with kisses. Her damp panties were nudged aside as he caressed her.

"God, you're wet." Jake said, dragging the panties down her legs, letting Amy kick them off. His fingers ran up and down, gathering her arousal. "Want me so bad, yeah?" Normally she'd never inflate his ego, but there was a vulnerability to his question that he probably hadn't intended.

"Yes," She hissed as his thumb circled her clit, "Come on, Jake."

"Mmm, yes ma'am." Without warning, Jake lowered his head and sucked hard on her clit. Amy yelped, her nails scraping his scalp, and he moaned, sending the sound pulsing through her. His fingers swiped over her core as he licked and laved her, his skin and his tongue both just rough enough to create sparks of friction. Amy's hips bucked, chasing the sensations, but his other hand to her thigh forced her down. While she'd never been particularly vocal in bed, Jake was wringing sighs and soft _oh_ s from her with every intent touch.

Her eyes must've fallen shut, but they opened when one finger pushed inside her. Jake's head beneath her hands shifted, his mouth leaving her clit, and Amy shifted to sit up on her elbows. Jake was looking up at her, over her heaving stomach, watching her face as he pumped in and out. His wet red lips made a barely there smile. Somehow the fact that this was Jake Peralta, her partner, the doofus she sat across from every day, suddenly sank in, and her heart swelled.

"Jake." Amy murmured his name, voice thick with desire even to her own ears, and his smile grew. Keeping their gaze connected, he kissed her inner thigh, insanely sweetly, as he pressed a second finger to her opening. Amy moaned, spreading her legs wider still, welcoming him in. Her head fell back against the bed, and with his other hand sweeping up and down her leg, her side, any skin he could find, Jake returned his lips to envelop her clit. The feeling of his caress on her inner walls and his mouth and tongue working above built the sought-after pressure. Amy clutched the bedspread, her hips making minute rotations around his fingers, and she tried to tell him through her gasps what was coming.

"Oh, oh, oh, Jake, oh, I'm…" Jake hummed into her, his tongue surrounding her, his fingers pumping wildly. The wave rose and rose, a towering mass of pleasure and emotion, and as a cry was wrenched from her throat, it crashed. Jake rode it out with her, softening his touch, watching avidly as she caught her breath. His fingers hadn't left her, letting her spasm around him, but after a moment he eased out and sat up.

"You okay?" Jake asked once her breathing resumed a normal pace. She blinked a couple times at the ceiling.

"I'm awesome." Amy declared, and she heard him laugh as he crawled up the bed. He leaned over so she could see him, and Amy gave him a lazy wave.

"You look awesome." He remarked nonchalantly. Then he did something entirely unexpected; Jake stuck his two wet fingers in his mouth. Amy stared fixated as he sucked them clean, then wiped them on the bedspread. "Taste awesome, too."

"I like you." She blurted out. "I'm keeping you." A strangely puzzled yet happy expression came over his face. Realizing he was too far away, Amy pointed at his smile and said, "Gimme." Jake quirked an eyebrow at her and didn't comply, so she pouted and added, "Please?" Laughing, he leaned down, bracing with his hands, and she raised her head to meet him. They kissed simply for a moment, until Amy's hands wandered down Jake's chest. He broke the kiss enough to move back and see her face.

"We don't have to round the bases tonight." He said, to her confusion. "I could literally go to the bathroom and take care of myself, to be honest, it's not that hard." Amy raised her eyebrows and nodded her chin towards his prominent bulge. "Okay, _that_ is," He conceded with a grin, "But you know what I mean." Jake grew more serious. "I already got more than I thought was possible, I'd be fine calling it a night."

"I wouldn't." Amy told him, sitting up and forcing herself out of her blissed-out state. Looking dubious, Jake watched her carefully, trying to read her most likely. Her thoughts were still a bit scrambled, so it took her a moment to compose an argument. "I feel like, you and I, we're always waiting. Maybe we think about taking a chance but we hold off 'cause of little things. But if we're always waiting for the perfect moment…" Amy trailed off, thinking of all the times where she wondered about her and Jake, after their date, before declining the Major Case interview, when she was with Teddy but her mind was at the bar… "What if this is the moment?" She said more forcefully, staring Jake in the eye. "What if we're too busy worrying about it being perfect that we miss it?"

"Maybe," Jake added slowly, and she could see her words had resonated with him too, "It's perfect because it's happening at all." Amy knew he understood, and she kissed him hard, not wanting to wait a second longer. Of course, Jake jerked away after one indulgent second.

"Oh my god," Groaned Amy with utter frustration, "What now?"

"Condom." Jake replied with a tone of, 'duh.' He sat up and reached for the nightstand. Far too impatient, she reached down and rubbed herself. Her clit was still sensitive, but there was a lingering crackle of arousal that she nursed and grew. "Santiago, that is so hot." She turned her head to see him rolling it on his shaft, his eyes straying constantly to where her fingers played. "Next time I just want to watch you get yourself off."

"Next time I'll be on top." Amy corrected him firmly, her own gaze falling to his dick. The sight of him ignited her imagination, wanting him this way and that, wanting to explore with him, and she assured herself there would be plenty of time. Jake moved closer, his hand stroking idly through the rubber, and she murmured, "For now though…" Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and tugged him down, leaving Jake hovering over her as he returned her kiss with equal ardor.

The heat of him paused, waiting at her opening, as Jake looked at her for a cue. Her ankles hitched behind his knees, pulling her hips closer, and Amy nodded quickly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, her cheek, her jaw, as he pushed in finally. Amy's breath hitched at the slight stretch, sighing as the head came through. She was still wet from her previous climax, her walls still relaxed, but she'd always been a petite woman. Easing in and out, he took her through it gently. Amy melted into the bed as they rocked together slowly.

Jake was beautifully flushed, his eyelids fluttering, sweat beading at his brow. Absentmindedly, she raised a hand to brush the hair at his temple, swiping down over his cheek. He looked at her, so intimately, and whispered her name along with a curse. Her fingers trailed down his neck, tracing the tense muscles all the way down his shoulders. She bit her lip as she squeezed his arms with both hands. The even pace was slowly but surely driving her up and up, but it wasn't enough for her tonight.

Shifting needily into him, Amy moaned, "Give me more, Jake, faster." He leaned down, his tongue pushing into her mouth and twining with hers, and thrusting harder, hitting her deeply. Amy couldn't stay still, rolling her hips so his length found all of her. Rough sounds poured from his lips into hers, and it melded with the slick rhythm of their bodies like the best music. Their kisses devolved into little more than open-mouthed panting, with occasional licks and suction lacking all finesse. Her legs were clamped around his thighs, forcing him in as much as possible.

"You feel so good," Jake told her shakily, "Want this, always." Her nails dug into his shoulders, unrepentant about the sting he must've felt, but Jake muttered, "Fuck, Amy," with absolute reverence. There was ecstasy building from below, but his voice then made her mind cloud. Bold, consisting only of base desires, Amy sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of his bottom lip. The tang of blood brought groans from them both. "Shit, fuck, yes…" The stream of curses were jolted from his mouth, his thrusting becoming erratic. The constant stimulation was driving her towards the edge, but the plateau was just out of reach.

"Come here." Amy gasped, tugging desperately at his neck, and with a strained noise of agreement Jake dropped down, letting his hands rove down her curves as he hunched over her. Sharp drags of teeth over bones, his mouth clamping over the tendons in her shoulder, Jake seemed to burrow into her being with all he had. Blindly she groped along his back, the muscles shifting restlessly in a flurry of motion. Their bodies flush, Amy could grind her clit into Jake's pelvis. Rocking herself back and forth, her nerves firing inside and out, the feelings were maddening and overwhelming in the best way.

It should've been selfish, how they chased their pleasure, but it felt more like how they worked together, outdoing each other for the same end. It was like an argument, like trying to get the last word, like the dares issued with heated gazes. The onslaught of continual pressure, the bliss trying to burst from her skin, had Amy crying out nonsensical words of encouragement and pleading.

"Yes, yes, come on, do it, let go." Jake chanted into her ear, his tongue flicking out to taste the soft sensitive patch behind it. With one hand he lifted her hips up, pulling her into him as he went deeper still, cupping her ass as he moved her forcefully. "Show me how you come, bet you're beautiful, Amy, so hot, want to feel you come on my cock, let me see you…" The change of angle, his touch on the swell of her curves, his warm wet breath whispering wonderful dirty things, it all had Amy squeezing her eyes shut as the floodgates opened. She gasped as her body quaked, her arms spasming around his back, the force of it almost too much to bear. Fireworks of endorphins were erupting behind her eyelids, nearly whiting out her vision completely.

Jake's thrusts stuttered, his rhythm faltering as she clenched and surged around him. Amy had the wherewithal to push herself into him a couple more times, even through the waning orgasm enjoying the sparking motion, and Jake stifled his moan into her neck as he came. He breathed heavily for a while, still enveloped by her. When he did shift with the intention of leaving, Amy had to force her arms and legs to let him go.

Jake withdrew, pinching the condom and throwing it out by the nightstand. Her eyes never left him as he went to the bathroom and grabbed a large bath towel. She was curious as Jake crawled back onto the bed, sliding up very close to her, and threw the towel over them like a blanket.

"Getting under the covers seemed like a lot of work." He explained, voice rough and worn out. Amy hadn't noticed until then how the sweat coating her body had begun to cool. As he settled into the pillow, her gaze flickered between the harsh red scrapes her nails had left in his shoulders and the indentations on his swollen lip. The sight filled her with an unexpected predatory pride.

While she didn't know if he was the sort of person who cuddled, she was very tactile, so Amy slung her arm over his waist and pulled him closer. Jake went easily, wrapping his own arm around her. Their bodies fit with an encouraging permanence.

"Are you happy?" He asked, simply but significantly, and it meant a lot to her that he didn't say some ego-tripping question like, 'Was it good for you, too?'

"I'm really, _really_ happy, Jake." She answered earnestly, and that caused a big soppy grin to break out on his face that Amy had to kiss. They melded quietly, unhurriedly, smiling into each other with perfect contentment.

"Do have any plans tomorrow night?" Jake said with a sigh. "Or the next night? Or for the rest of infinity?"

"Nope," Amy replied with a breathless laugh, "I'm all yours."

"Right back at ya, Santiago."

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is the first explicit fic I've ever posted. I'm very insecure about whether any of this is actually sexy. I have a tendency to make the characters talk too much during sex.  
> Please, if you masturbate to this, let me know how it goes. Your orgasms will be how I measure my success.


End file.
